elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ionith
Ionith – cesarskie miasto, które znajdowało się na kontynencie Akavir. Historia Kiedy miasto Septimia zostało zajęte przez cesarskich żołnierzy, cesarz Uriel Septim V wraz z dwoma legionami ruszył w głąb kontynentu. Zdobyli tam kolejne miasto, które nazwano IonithRaport: Klęska pod Ionith - Lord Pottreid. Zostało ono siedzibą kwatery głównej cesarza, ponieważ było o wiele większe od Septimii i lepiej położone. Cesarz wysłał posłańców w celu skontaktowania się z królem Tsaesci, lub innym władcą tych ziem, jednak ci nigdy nie powrócili. W tym samym czasie cztery legiony budowały drogę łączącą Septimię z Ionith, wznosząc strażnice wzdłuż rzeki oraz ulepszali obronę obydwóch miast. Z racji braku kawalerii rozpoznanie kulało, a kawaleria wroga nieustannie zagrażała łączności pomiędzy miastami, z czym legiony ciągle nie potrafiły sobie poradzić. W połowie Domowego Ogniska 3E 288 do Septimii zaczęli przybywać cywilni koloniści z zapasami i przejęli oni przygotowanie pól (które zaczęli przygotowywać legioniści) na wiosenne siewy. Sprowadzono także trochę koni, po czym najazdy na obie cesarskie osady ustały. Do Ionith przybyli także wysłannicy Tsaesci, rzekomo w celu rozpoczęcia rokowań pokojowych, i siły ekspedycyjne przygotowały się na spodziewaną spokojną zimę. Rada Starszych nalegała, by cesarz wrócił z Flotą Dalekowschodnią do Tamriel, lecz on zadecydował, że pozostanie na Akavirze, co okazało się dobrą decyzją, gdyż duża część Floty zatonęła, łącznie z okrętem cesarza. Zima 288-289 r. była nadzwyczaj długa i ostra, i udaremniła powrót floty z zaopatrzeniem do Akaviru. Cesarz dowiedział się tego za pośrednictwem maga i uznano, że siły ekspedycyjne przeżyją do wiosny na tym, co mają pod ręką. Zimowa pogoda w Akavirze również była ostrzejsza niż zakładano. Z powodu problemów z zaopatrzeniem i przybyciem tysięcy cywilów, siłom ekspedycyjnym ledwo starczało żywności. Co gorsza, Tsaesci powrócili w znacznej sile, by nękać oddziały zwiadowcze lub poszukujące żywności poza murami obu miast. Kilka strażnic na drodze pomiędzy Septimią i Ionith zostało zdobytych, a resztę opuszczono, jako niezdatne do obrony. Co za tym idzie, łączność pomiędzy miastami utrzymywano wyłącznie za pośrednictwem magii, co tym bardziej męczyło cesarskich magów. 5 Wschodzącego Słońca duży orszak Tsaesci przybył do Ionith, ponoć przynosząc od króla Tsaesci propozycję pokoju. Tej nocy zdradzieccy posłowie zamordowali strażników przy jednej z bram, i wpuścili do miasta dużą grupę swych towarzyszy, którzy czekali na zewnątrz. Ich zamiarem musiało być zabójstwo cesarza, udaremnione jedynie dzięki czujności i odwadze strzegących jego pałacu żołnierzy z Dziesiątego Legionu. Gdy podniesiono alarm, Tsaesci wewnątrz miasta zostali wyłapani i wybici do nogi. Nie trzeba dodawać, że oznaczało to koniec rokowań pomiędzy cesarzem i Tsaesci. Sytuację pogorszyło przyjście wiosny. Zamiast spodziewanych wiosennych deszczy, ze wschodu zaczął wiać gorący wiatr, wiejący przez całe lato ze zmienną siłą. Plony pogarszały się, nawet rzeka (którą w poprzednim roku niewielkie łodzie mogły płynąć daleko powyżej Ionith) całkowicie wyschła do Pełni Słońca. Nikt nie wie, czy była to charakterystyczna dla Akaviru cecha pogody (co bardziej prawdopodobne), czy też Tsaesci sterowali nią za pomocą magii (czego nie można całkiem wykluczyć). Z racji, że niepogoda przedłużała się, flota zaopatrzeniowa później wyruszyła z Czarnego Portu. Wypłynęła w końcu w Drugim Siewie, lecz, znowu pokiereszowana przez sztormy, dowlokła się osiem tygodni później, mocno przerzedzona, do Septimii. Z powodu coraz gorszej sytuacji zaopatrzenia w Akavirze cesarz wysłał z flotą większość Korpusu Magów Bitewnych, by pomagali osłabiać sztormy, spodziewane przez całe lato. Rada znowu nalegała, by cesarz poniechał inwazji i powrócił z siłami ekspedycyjnymi do Tamriel, lecz on znowu odmówił, wskazując na to, że flota już nie wystarczy, by przewieźć wszystkie cztery legiony naraz. Komisja przyznaje, że pozostawienie jednego lub więcej legionów oczekujących w Akavirze źle wpłynęłoby na morale armii, lecz uważa także, że strata jednego legionu byłaby lepsza od utraty wszystkich sił ekspedycyjnych. Komisja uważa, że była to ostatnia szansa na uniknięcie katastrofy. Gdy podjęto decyzję o wysłaniu floty po posiłki i zapasy, wydarzenia zaczęły się zbliżać do nieuniknionego końca. Od tego momentu niewiele wiadomo, co zaszło w Akavirze. Ponieważ większość magów wspierała flotę, łączność sił ekspedycyjnych z Tamriel była ograniczona, szczególnie gdy pogorszyła się sytuacja w Akavirze i pozostali magowie wytężali wszystkie siły, by zajmować się wszystkimi problemami legionów. Wydaje się jednak, że Tsaesci mogli także aktywnie przeszkadzać magom w nieznany sposób. Niektórzy z przebywających w Akavirze magów twierdzili, że ich moce nienormalnie osłabły, a magowie z Rady Wojennej w Cyrodiil (zapewniający Radzie łączność) zgłaszali problemy z dotarciem do swych towarzyszy w Akavirze, nawet pomiędzy mistrzem i wieloletnim uczniem. Komisja nalega, by Rada Wojenna przeprowadziła szczegółowe badania magicznych zdolności Tsaesci, gdyby Cesarstwo miało jeszcze kiedyś uderzyć na Akavir. Wiadomo, że cesarz wymaszerował z Ionith w połowie Pełni Słońca, pozostawiając w miastach tylko niewielkie garnizony. Dowiedział się, że Tsaesci koncentrują siły po drugiej stronie łańcucha górskiego na północy, i zamierzał rozbić ich armię, nim osiągnie pełną siłę, i przejąć ich zapasy (których rozpaczliwie potrzebował). Ten szybki marsz widocznie zaskoczył Tsaesci, i siły ekspedycyjne pokonały góry i zaatakowały obóz, rozgramiając armię Tsaesci i biorąc do niewoli ich dowódcę (jakiegoś rodzaju szlachcica). Cesarz jednak został szybko zmuszony do odwrotu, i jego legiony poniosły ciężkie straty po drodze do Ionith. W Ionith cesarz został oblężony oraz odcięty od nielicznego garnizonu w Septimii, także obleganej. Na tym etapie prawdopodobnie wszystkie siły niewielu pozostałych magów pochłaniało tworzenie wody, by zachować armię przy życiu, co nie należało do umiejętności wymaganych w Akademii Wojskowej. Flota, dzięki Korpusowi Magów Bitewnych, dopłynęła bezpiecznie do Czarnego Portu, lecz wszelkie próby powrotu do Akaviru zostały udaremnione przez szereg coraz silniejszych sztormów, które nękały Esroniet przez resztę 289 roku. Po raz ostatni Rada kontaktowała się z cesarzem na początku Pierwszych Mrozów. W Gwieździe Wieczornej Rada była wyjątkowo przejęta sytuacją w Akavirze i kazała flocie wypłynąć, niezależnie od ryzyka. Pomimo ciągłych sztormów flota zdołała dotrzeć do Akaviru. Kontakt z magiem cesarza, który doniósł, że Ionith ciągle się trzyma, przywrócił nadzieję. Szybko opracowano plan, by siły ekspedycyjne przebiły się za liniami wroga do Septimii, gdzie oczekiwała ich flota. To był ostatni bezpośredni kontakt z nimi. Flota zastała Septimię odpierającą zaciekły atak dużej armii Tsaesci. Magowie we flocie odparli wroga na tyle, by dać niedobitkom czas na wejście na statki i wypłynięcie. Niedobitki sił ekspedycyjnych, które dotarły do Septimii, przyniosły wieści o tym, jak dwa dni wcześniej cesarz wyprowadził armię nocą z Ionith, z powodzeniem przebijając się przez oblegające wojska, lecz później otoczyły go przeważające siły wroga na drodze do Septimii. Opowiadali o bohaterskiej obronie cesarza i Dziesiątego Legionu, co pozwoliło resztkom Czternastego dotrzeć do Septimii. Tej samej nocy dwóch ocalałych żołnierzy przybyło do Septimii, prześlizgując się przez linię świętujących zwycięstwo wrogów. Ci potwierdzili śmierć cesarza, który zginął przeszyty strzałami, gdy dowodził murem tarcz Dziesiątego. Przypisy Kategoria:Lore: Miasta na Akavirze